barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Camp WannaRunnaround
Camp Wannarunnaround 1997 (1997 Version) Part 1 to 56 Coming Soon on September 22, 2020 on YouTube (1999 Version) Part 1 to 60 (Rake) Coming Soon on October 12, 2019 on YouTube (Demo Version) Part 1 to 41 Coming Soon on February 2020 on YouTube (1999 Version) (Rare Previews) Part 1 to 60 Coming Soon on May 19, 2020 on YouTube (2003 Version) Part 1 to 53 for Barney's Outdoor Fun! Coming Soon on April 28, 2019 on YouTube (Canada Version) Part 1 to 63 Coming Soon Till Later on YouTube Trivia * Larry's only appearance * Kim wear the same clothes from Making A Move!, Subway To The Library, Roller Skating, The Boy Who Drew Cats, Becky's Choclate Treats, I Would Like To Be A Police Officer, The Foolish Wishes, Sailing Around The Island, The Big Chase, Making New Friends, That Sounds Like An Opposite To Me!, The Lonely Little Number, It Is Autumn!, A Veternarian: A Doctor For Animals, Colors Are Fun!, I Would Like To Be A Baker, Going for a Car Ride, Let's Be Friends, The Yankee Doodle Mouse, Bats What I Like About the South, Magenta Gets Glasses, Who Took the Cookies, Rumpunzel and Alice in Wonderland. And a two hairstyle. * Hannah wear the same clothes from I Can Be A Office Worker, Sharing Together With Friends and Tom Thumb. And a long hair. * Chip wear the same clothes from Telling The Truth, The Goose Lay Golden Eggs, Blue is Frustrated, July is Camp Northland, I Have My Family (episode), Let's Play a Game!, We're All Friends and Barney in Jumpstart: The Movie (SuperMalechi's version). And a short hair. * Stephen wear the same clothes from A Scavenger Hunt and I Love To Fly My Kite. And a short hair. * The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "The Comic Book: Attack Of The Eraser". Clip from Camp WannaRunaRound (home video) # Barney Theme Song (Tea-riffic Manners' version) (Clip from Camp WannaRunaRound (home video) and Audio from Tea-riffic Manners!) # Make a silly face! (Clip from Camp WannaRunaRound (home video) and Audio from Is Everybody Happy?) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Barney End Credits (Any Way You Slice It's version) (Clip from Camp WannaRunaRound (Home Video) and Audio from Any Way You Slice It) Audio from Camp WannaRunaRound (home video) # Barney Theme Song (Camp WannaRunaRound (home video)'s version) (Clip from A Royal Welcome! and Audio from Camp WannaRunaRound (home video)) # Funny faces! (Clip from It's Hot! It's Cold! and Audio from Camp WannaRunaRound (home video)) # Barney The Noble Duke of York (1997 Version) (Clip from Play it Safe! and Audio from Camp WannaRunaRound (home video)) # Looking at Houses in our neighborhood! (Clip from It's Home To Me! and Audio from Camp WannaRunaRound (home video) and Be a Friend) # Barney comes to life (Camp WannaRunaRound) (Clip from Barney Goes to School and Audio from Camp WannaRunaRound (home video)) # I wish you we're at the fun park! (Clip from Three Wishes! and Audio from Camp WannaRunaRound (home video)) # Let's Go to the Castle and the Gate is open! (Clip and audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure and Audio from Camp WannaRunaRound (home video)) # I'm sorry! Tina's hoop (Clip from Red, Blue and Circles Too! and Audio from Camp WannaRunaRound (home video)) # Barney Camp WannaRunaRound (song) (Clip and audio from Camp WannaRunaRound (home video)) # Let's clean up before the show began!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from The Backyard Show! and Audio from Camp WannaRunaRound (home video)) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Barney Camp WannaRunaRound (Reprise) (Clip and audio from Camp WannaRunaRound (home video)) # I had so much fun today for Hannah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Stick With Imagination! and Audio from Camp WannRunaRound (home video)) # BJ and Baby Bop leaving from Camp WannaRunaRound (home video)'s version) (Clip from Trading Places! and Audio from Camp WannaRunaRound (home video)) # Mario says "Me too!". (Clip from Here, Kitty Kitty! (episode) and Audio from Camp WannaRunaRound (home video) and At Home with Animals!) # Barney I love you Part 44 (Clip from Trading Places and Audio from Camp WannaRunaRound (home video) and Three Lines, Three Corners!) # Barney I love you (1993 Season 2 version) (Clip from Hearing and Audio from Help Protect the Earth (episode), Camp WannaRunaRound (home video) and I Can Be A Office Worker) # Goodnight! Have a good nap!!!!!!!!!! Baby Bop is tired (Clip and audio from Let's Play School! and Audio from Camp WannaRunaRound (home video)) # Michael and Derek I can't open the Treasure Chest! (Clip from The Treasure of Rainbow Beard! and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus! and Camp WannaRunaRound (home video) (Stephen: Ha What Happen! Barney!)) # A Surprise for Derek and Tina's present and Say cheese (Clip and audio from On the Move and Audio from Sing and Dance with Barney, Camp WannaRunaRound (home video), Having Tens of Fun! and Barney's Musical Scrapbook!) # Barney I love you (1993 version) (Clip from Be My Valentine, Love Barney and Audio from That's a Home to Me! (episode 1993) and Camp WannaRunaRound (home video)) # Barney End Credits (Camp WannaRunaRound! (home video)'s version) (Clip from I Can Be A Firefighter! and Audio from Camp WannaRunaRound (home video)) Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation